


Hunted Love

by decaffeinated_coffee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffeinated_coffee/pseuds/decaffeinated_coffee
Summary: A young gal having to deal with the dreadful time of year, hunting season
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tis be my first time using Ao3- I'm still getting used to it

It was an early morning in the middle of spring. Birds were singing among the tree branches, and the faint rays of sunshine seeped through a small, open cabin window in a somewhat secluded part of a forest. Through the window of a decent size room, a young brunette lady about twenty years of age could be seen sleeping peacefully in her bed. Lying next to the female's head on the bed was an albino opossum, sleeping soundly and occasionally twitching a leg . 

Some smaller creatures found themselves perched on the maidens windowsill while some of them got inside her room, seeming to be waiting for her to awaken from her peaceful state. She snuggled closer to her furry friend as birds sang, but that peaceful slumber was abruptly interrupted by the sudden sounds of gunshots that sounded off in the distance. The sound caused the maiden to shoot straight up in her bed with her friend still held in her arms. She looked around her room with her ocean blue eyes, as another series of gunshots frightened the birds and other small creatures her way.

“Hush now,” She held up her hand, waiting for a frightened sparrow to land on her finger. “It’ll be alright,” her tone soothed the scared being, earning herself a little chirp from the little creature.

“Don’t tell me.. Ahsley?” The creature in her pale arms yawned looking up at her.

“Hunting season is back..” She muttered, venom was laced within her tone. Oh how she loathed hunting season, in fact she detested everything about it. The gun and their loud noises always scared away the wildlife that inhabited here, and she had learned to be careful of the traps that the huntsmen would set up around the forest. She dreaded finding them while roaming around, especially after having fallen victim for one before. The first time she got caught in one of their traps was a living nightmare. She had triggered a snare trap that had been hidden exceptionally well from her eyes. With one wrong step, the rope caught her ankle and the next thing she knew, Ashley was swiftly hosted upside down. The brunette was shocked for a second, but then immediately reacted by cutting herself loose, and since then she had been very meticulous of every step that she took. The one thing that got her blood boiling the most would be the over hunting, mainly of the deer population. In the forest she lived in, there was a variety of different species of deer. White deers, White tailed deer, Caribou, all of them was her beloved friends. She hated hearing the shots being fired, along with the cries of pain and anguish from the poor animals off in the distance.

Her mother would always tell her about the beauty and the importance of mother nature and her creations. Now that the brunette was older, she finally understood the meaning behind what she was taught. Her mother would always remind her that she was blessed with a gift, the gift of keeping this very forest alive and well. She couldn’t leave, for without her existence the beautiful sea of trees would wither, and the creatures that thrived here would die along with the forest.

The brunette asked one day why the forest was so important. She learned then that her beloved forest was special, and as a matter of fact was rather magical. So many phenomenal activities happened here in front of her eyes, and at times it was hard for her to fully have an understanding of them. She had seen vegetation grow before her eyes, and they had spoken to her in voices that were extraordinary. Seeing the beings she’s grown so accustomed to her whole life got harmed or killed enrages her. They were her friends, her everything, the only ones she had left in this world that resembled a family.

.

.

“Nice shot V!” An older, rough looking man with messy hair exclaimed, looking at a younger man next to him. His rifle was still in aiming position as he took yet another deer’s life, his ebony locks danced gently as a breeze waltzed past his tall figure. The man, V was his name, looked over at the rugged man with his jade colored eyes , a smirk ever evident on his chiseled face. 

“Nice, but not good enough,” The two males turned their heads to look at another man who was walking towards their direction. Slick back white hair, icy blue eyes that held a piercing gaze. His tone was full of disappointment towards the dark-haired male, who frowned in response. 

“Nothing is ever good enough for you father,” V rolled his eyes, glaring back at his father who had his arms crossed. Tension hung heavy in the air, as the young male shared a rather strained relationship with his father, who always made him feel as if he would never live up to his expectations.

"And here we go again...All you guys ever do is argue. This is why we can't do anything fun together." The rough looking man threw his arms up in the air dramatically, clearly exasperated from seeing his brother and father being hostile towards each other. It then dawned on the three men that the forest suddenly became so silent. Something was not right, and the three all looked at one another with confusion written on their faces. While they thought nothing of it, uneasiness began seeping into their minds and causing the huntsmans to stay on their feet. 

"Great, you scared all the animals away." another man, Vergil was his name, scoffed and in turn broke the silence that was lingering in the air.

"Aw man Vergil, look what you’ve done" He looked over at the rough looking man that had a playful smirk on his face, “You scared them away that intimidating demeanor,” He laughed. 

“Foolishness Dante, the gun shot did it,” Vergil replied in a sharp tone, and Dante shrugged nonchalantly before going back to doing whatever he pleased.

“What did you expect..it produces a loud noise when set off,” V muttered, “Honestly doesn’t matter now, I’m getting what I killed,” The man walked towards his kill, straying further and further away from the two other males.

“Alrighty V, we’ll see you back at the truck,” Dante called out from behind him. Judging by the sound of twigs snapping behind him and brush moving, V deducted that his father and uncle were going in the opposite direction. The dark-haired man sighed while walking closer to his bounty, and with each step he took, he could feel himself getting more and more nervous as he felt a pair of eyes locked onto his figure. 

.

Worries gnawed at her mind as Ashley traveled swiftly through the thick forest brush. Her long brown locks flowed gracefully as the wind swept past her. With every movement she made, the hem of the short dress that her mother made for her swayed in a hectic rhythm, and various emotions swirled within her ocean blue eyes. She was not happy, she was feeling far from being happy. Dashing from tree to tree with ease, she made sure to stay well hidden. The elements around her began to speak to her, whispering in the maidens ear and warning her of what had happened. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she quickened her pace before settling on a branch. As soon as she had perched herself on the sturdy branch, leaves began to grow around her, hiding her from sight. She surveyed the surrounding area, and Ashley furrowed her eyebrows as her ocean blue eyes caught sight of a man. The huntsman, like any other hunter she’s seen, was sporting the classic camouflage clothes, his gun was slung over his right shoulder. The man had his eyes locked on something before him, and the maiden let her eyes follow his gaze to see what it was that he was looking at. Her eyes widened in terror when she saw how traces of crimson splattered on the forest’s grassy floor, dying the fallen leaves a deep shade of scarlet. 

“Not a bad size buck,” The man said aloud, reaching out a hand forward to scrutinize his prize.The females gaze went sharp and morphed into a glare full of animosity while looking at the man with black colored hair. His rifle was slung over his shoulder as he got closer to the deer, crouching down to examine the creature further. His shoulders seemed to tense slowly, and his head shot up as he looked at his surroundings again. The girl slunk back as more vegetation covered up her body, keeping her out of the unknown man’s sight. He seemed to look up right to where she was perched, and for a split second they made eye contact as his jade eyes locked with her ocean ones. His suspicion was rising, the man started to reach his hand back for the weapon that was strapped to his back.

Her eyes went wide, as he slowly reached his hand back to ready his weapon. The young man was stopped in his tracks, however, when several growls and snarls reached his ears. He turned his head to the right, and a cold bead of sweat cascaded down the nape of his neck as his eyes drank in the sight of a pack of grey wolves standing mere feet away from him. A grunt escaped him as the huntsman didn’t react in time before the alpha lunged at him. The predator bared its teeth as it knocked the man down onto his back, and the human desperately tried to hold its maw away from him. Worry swirled in her heart as the maiden observed the sight, and she knew she had to step in, despite everything around her was telling her not to. Taking in a deep breath, she jumped off the tree branch where she was previously perched, landing onto the ground below behind the young huntsman’s head.

She raised a hand up to the treacherous creature, touching its soft, yet dusty fur in a manner akin to a mother trying to quell her child’s mind. “Shhh,”She hushed the being, prompting the alpha to stop his pursuit for the young man's neck, "I won't let this man hurt you," she cooed to placate the wolf, who was hesitant to listen but obeyed the maiden’s words in the end. Backing off from the young man, the wolf bowed its head to the female before signaling his pack to return to the heart of the forest. 

His breaths were heavy, a panicked expression was clearly visible on his face as V let his eyes follow the pack of wolves. His savior then jumped out of his line of sight, fearing that he had caught a glimpse of her. Brushes sprouted from the ground, sheltering her from his sight as the unfamiliar man shot up in his place. He turned his body to fully look behind him, his chest heaved shaky breaths as he did.

Meanwhile, the ocean-eyed maiden was observing him from afar, keeping a safe distance between herself and the stranger should the situation turn hostile. He moved to get closer to where she had jumped to, but was distracted when the two older males found him on the ground.

“Yo what that hell is taking so long,V?” Dante called to him, his tone gave hints that he was bored, “V?” He raised an eyebrow at the young man, seeing how unresponsive his nephew was. Blinking like an owl, Ashley found it astonishing to see a person with white hair and blue eyes. It was something she had never seen before in her life, and the maiden could not help but find the men’s appearance to be so strange.

“I got attacked by some wolves, they must have got curious about the loud noise and went to inspect. I’m not injured, but I reckon something must have scared them off. Let's just go before something worse happens,” The man ‘V’ looked back to where the maiden was hiding, causing her to curl up in her spot. 

"Yeah, let's just call it a day and leave. We can go home, order some pizza, and drink some booze. Ooh I'm getting excited already," Dante pumped a fist with excitement, and the younger male watched as his father and his uncle picked up the dead buck and started to walk back to where they came from. V waited for the two older men to be far enough away before turning back and walking closer. Seeing the stranger approach her location made Ashley back away, snapping some twigs and confirming his suspicions that he wasn’t alone. He continued to get closer to her, and as fear clutched at her heart, the young girl ran off to avoid the possibility of confronting him. 

V just stood there in a daze, feeling perplexed as he questioned himself whether he had imagined seeing a lady dashing towards the further parts of the forest. Letting out a thoughtful hum, he slowly turned on his heel to follow his fathers and uncles tracks, with the event still on his mind.


	2. Chapter two

As the man ‘V’ proceeded to get closer to the young woman she made sure to get out of there as fast as her legs could take her. Swiftly jumping from tree to tree with ease. Her mother always told her that hunters could never be trusted, if her mother was still walking these forest grounds, Ashley would be punished for helping the young man from the grey wolves. As she passed through, the recent event played over and over in the brunette's mind, this would be the first time she has ever gotten close to another person let alone it was a hunter. The young girl couldn’t concentrate at all, her mind was racing with questions and concerns. While on her pursuit back to her small cabin she lost her footing causing her to fall, instead of landing on her feet like she normally would, but instead she landed on her bum. The way she felt was just about foreing to her. The act of saving the hunter would have never crossed the young lasses mind in the past.

She stood back up on her feet, brushing off the dirt and other earthly materials and being for her cabin again.

It wasn’t long before she arrived at her cabin back to her tiny home. Like usual, she found many species of birds perched around her cabin, along with its variety of squirrels and such. Ashley scanned the area and found her little possum friend watching through the window. After a few moments passed by, her friend finally took notice of her. She peaked her head up, her tired eyes scanned over the brunettes petite figure. With a small smile on her face, she walked up to the window and picked her furry friend up, and started to walk towards a small lake that happened to be nearby. 

“..So what did they kill this time..?” the small creature asked.

“A buck, maybe about three years old,” She sighed sitting down by the water. Ashley was disappointed in herself, “My mother, she would be very furious with me, Sam,” Ashley looked away in shame.

“Ashley,” Sam started, “What happened? Did they see you?” Her furry friend started asking frantically. Sam placed her two front paws on the young maidens chest as she looked up at her. 

“I’m still not sure about it myself but a pack of grey wolves found themselves at the sight of the buck along with the huntsman…The alpha attacked him! I couldn’t just sit there and watch!” Ashley exclaimed. Some of the animals could sense the young maidens distress and frustration and came along to see if they could comfort her. A crow flew down and landed on her knee, tilting its head while looking at the girl with concern in its eyes. The color of its feather reminded her of the color of the man's ebony hair. ‘V’ was still on her mind. This had never happened to her before, it puzzled her to the point she thought he did something to her.

“Gah!” she shouted, frightening some of the animals around her, “I feel like he did something to me!” she huffed out in exasperation, “He was just like every huntsman I’ve seen! Why won’t he leave my head? It’s confusing...Saaaaaam,” She layed down and looked up at the trees above, so little light passed through from what she could see, “Sam...What is wrong with me?” The tiny Albino being placed her tiny paws on the gals face and looked down at her friend concerned of her well-being, she didn’t know what to do with Ahsley.

“Maybe it’s because of how close you got to the man, let’s go do something to get your mind off of him,” Sam suggested. Asley nodded in agreement with her friend.

.

.

.

.

“Hey! Hey! V! You alright buddy? You’re zoning out on us,” Dante waved his hand in front of the ebony man's face, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, I am alright just...Thinking that’s all,” The young man smiled, waving off his uncle's concern. The three men had arrived back home hours before concluding their successful hunting trip. Not once did the events slip his mind. 

The soft, soothing voice that stopped the beast from attacking him and the gentle way she touched the grey wolf was almost unreal to him, like it was out of a fairy tale. The young gent couldn’t comprehend it. Questions flooded his mind, why was she there? How did she manage to calm such a predator down? Many questions and not enough answers. Who was she? He didn’t see much of her, none of her facial features all he had was the sound of her sweet, soothing voice.

The sun was setting quickly, V stood up from where he was sitting, “I think that’s enough ‘bounding time’ for the day. Feel free to let yourselves out when you please,” He waved them off as he made his way down the hallway. 

“Oh come on, Veeeeeeeeeeee,” Dante wined. V sighed and looked back.

“Today really wore me out.. Especially after what transpired,” He made eye contact before making it back to his room. After closing the door the ebony male let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his dark locks. After composing himself he made his way to a laptop that was sitting on a desk near a window. Ruffeling from the sheets of his bed could be heard as a black cat popped up and out of the bed. An excited trill left her body along with a few meows. She weaved herself between her masters legs purring while looking up at him. 

“Well now,” V picked up his pet, “You seem very excited to see me,” He smiled, scratching behind her soft ear. V placed her back down on the ground, grabbed his laptop, and sat down on his bed. The curious kitty jumped up on the bed with him and sat down next to him looking at the dim screen, watching him hastily type away. V didn’t know what he would find. He searched and searched but nothing came to use for him. Just information about the animals that reside within the forest and good hunting spots, not what he wanted. A particular article caught his eye, clicking on it he read through it.

Common for children to run off and play in the forest. Parents were okay with it but sometimes a child or two would get lost and they would have to send out a search party to look for them. As he read through, he found that most of the children that had gotten lost all said they were guided by a young lady. Claimed that when she was around the animals seemed more calm. A brunette with ocean colored eyes, a sweet smile, pale skin, and a soothing voice. 

V found more articles like that, he noticed that it was in the same area as an orphanage...an orphanage his brother worked at with his fiancée.

“I need more answers..” He muttered under his breath, the feline next to him perked her head up and looked up at him, “Oh, I’m sorry shadow did I wake you?” She yawned and let out a meow which made him let out a small laugh. He closed his laptop, “I’ll look more into it,” He put his laptop away and headed off to sleep.

.

.

.

Night had fallen, the forest was almost asleep, Ashley was still wide awake the activities her furry friend had her do didn't help to distract her from the thoughts of the fair haired male. She wasn’t used to helping adults, mostly children that had gotten lost. The night's cool breeze passed through the open window, she sighed and sat up in her bed. Without waking her friend up she quietly made her way to the dark outside. 

He was on her mind just as much as she was on his. They were from two different worlds. Her mother would always tell her that she wasn’t like the others. People who lived outside of the forest, out of her home, were all awful people, the real monsters didn’t walk the forest grounds. The monsters walked the concrete streets with lights that litter across in rows. So she was informed by her late mother who ventured out of the forest in the past. If her mother were here she would be scolded for doing the stuff that she has done. Whether it was for the children or V it didn’t matter to the older woman. Ashley looked at the night sky, stars shone down on her

.

.

.

As for V he was laying in his bed, wide awake. He couldn’t sleep. His mind was racing with thoughts about the encounter. It was strange to him, he wanted to know who she was back there, in the forest. V sat up in his place, shadow fast asleep in her bed. He swung his feet over and placed them on the cold hardwood floor. The man stood up and left his room and out his front door. V sat down on his porch and looked up at the sky. Frown spread across his face, no stars just street lights.

“Maybe I’ll go back..”

‘But for what?’ the young man thought. V couldn’t think straight. HIs mind was all over the place.

“I need to call Nero,”


	3. Chapter 3

“V what the hell is wrong with you?!” A male voice whispered through the other end of the phone, “Do you know what time it is?”He asked, clearly angry. V couldn’t help but rub the back of his head and look at the time, 3am it read.

“Sorry Nero,” V said, “I just have a question to ask you… well a few,” Came the young man’s chuckle.

“This isn’t a laughing matter V, I’m going to beat your ass,” Nero huffed out on the other end, “What’s your damn question so I can go back to bed?” Sensing Nero’s impatience, V sighed and started to speak.

“Do you remember when we all; you, me, Dante, father, and Kyrie all went hunting together?” V leaned against a nearby wall. He could feel his brother's anger through the phone.

“Did you just call me to look back on some memory? You called me just for-”

“Just answer my question, yes or no?” V cut his brother off.

“Yes, I remember the day we all went...Why do you ask?” His tone was now replaced with suspicion,” If you called just to ask us to go with you all again the answer is no,”

“I wasn’t, stop assuming things brother,” V sighed, “You remember what you told us… about the lady you saw?” there was silence on the other end, “Nero?-”

“Come to the orphanage later on today,” The call ended with Nero’s answer. V was just left standing there. It was going to be a long rest of the night for him. He didn’t want to wait, he was far too impatient with his curiosity as to who was the maiden in the forest. Finding the situation exasperating, V made his way to the kitchen. Perhaps a cup of tea would help him sleep through the rest of the night.

.

.

.

The sun seemed to take years to rise from its slumber. In the middle of a small opening laid the maiden, sleeping peacefully on the ground. Her chest rising slightly up and down, some small critters seemed to have joined her throughout the night. The light peaked through the trees and shone on her face, lulling her awake. Ashley sat up in her spot and rubbed her eyes, she looked around confused.

“Did I really fall asleep out here again?” The brunette stood up and dusted the dirt off her dress. The animals around her started to wake up as well.

“Ahsley? Ashley?!” The maiden could hear Sam calling out her name. Ashley walked towards her concerned friend and picked up the small creature.

“Sorry Sam, it seems like I fell asleep out here again,” The girl laughed a bit and petted her friend, wanting to comfort the little possum.

“You really need to stop doing that!” Sam exclaimed, turning her small body so she could see Ashley, “You know how early the hunters come out sometimes, they could have found you!” 

“Ahh- sorry Sam,” Ahsley sighed and began to make her way back to the cabin. The sound of branches rustled around her prompted her to hult her steps, the trees started to speak to her with the wind. 

“Ashley? What is it?” Sam asked, placing her paws on the maidens chest. 

“They are speaking to me, the trees, the wind, and earth… the children are going to be playing in the forest today,” She said in a calm tone, “And as usual they want to see the heart,” the maiden chuckled.

“What do you plan to do?” Sam questioned the girl, still looking up at her. The maiden seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, before the corners of her lips formed a smile as she looked down at her furry friend.

“Well do what they normally tell me to do, make sure nothing happens while they play,” she patted Sam's head.

“But Ashley, you know how dangerous that is?” Sam protested against the girls' decisions.

“It's always been from a distance Sam.. you should come with me this time,” Ahsley looked down at Sam.

“Hmm..fine,” Sam agreed. The maiden smiled again and headed off towards the orphanage.

.

.

.

“Took you long enough V,” Nero narrowed his eyes at his dark-haired brother. Next to him was his Fiancée, Kyrie, a beautiful and generous lady. She cared for everyone and everything, though her anger was a force to reckon with.

“What brings you here V?” She asked V, offering the young man a sweet smile. As if on cue, three of the children ran out.

“Mr.Nero!” One of them called, “Can we go play now?” The young child asked, Nero knelt down with a smile and patted the kid’s head.

“You kids can start playing, Kyrie can you watch them please? V and I need to talk,” She nodded. Nero stood up and motioned for his brother to follow him. “So what did you see?” Nero asked immediately after they got inside, looking at his brother with a serious expression on his face.

“Well- I didn’t see much just her arm but- I did hear her voice, so calming and sweet. She soothed the wolf that attacked me,” V looked back at Nero,”She saved me…”

.

.

.

“Whoa- Ashley!” Sam exclaimed looking at the seemingly large building from between the tree branches. The possum had never seen anything other than the cabin that she lived in with the brunette. A few animals started to gather around the maiden, watching along with her. Some even nuzzled up against her leg.

“Seems like it might be a quiet day,” Ashley smiled and patted Sam's head. All of the sudden, more branches and leaves began to grow around her. The maiden was confused at first, until she saw the feminine figure below. It was the lady who worked there. She was watching the children, and had Ashley been careless, the maiden would have been seen.The wind then started to speak to her once more, and the maiden of the forest noticed how the expression on the stranger’s face changed- one into panic. Ashley sighed.

“What is it?” Sam looked up at her friend. The girl stood up from her place and looked down at the white creature.

“It seems like I have spoken too soon, one of the children has strayed too far into the forest,” With her possum friend still in her arms, Ashley jumped down and started to look for the child. The winds whispered help to her, guiding her in the right direction. 

.

.

.

As soon as V and Nero finished their conversation, they headed outside to Kyrie. 

"Nero!" The lady ran up to him, panic spread across her face. The white haired man knew something bad had happened.

"What happened?" Nero asked. Looking around to see if there was any danger.

"I can't find Kyle anywhere!" His eyes went wide and panic soon crossed his face as well. 

"Well let's not stand around, Nero and I shall look for him," V started to run towards the forest with Nero shortly after. The hunter and his brother looked back and forth, calling the child by name. V noticed how the bush was starting to become thicker and thicker. He thought that the child wasn't around, until he heard wailing through the leaves. He pushed through and his eyes grew, shocked at the sight before him. 

.

.

.

“Ashley where are you going?” Sam asked, the brunette sighed.

“I told you before Sam, a child has seemed to stray too far from their home. They asked me to help, so I do,” Ashley stopped,”Mom never believed me when I told her about the wind singing to me or the trees and their whispers, but she never listened to me,” She continued making her way to the boy. 

The maiden made it to a small opening within the trees, a small area of grass that flourished with flowers and other plants. There he was, the child, walking around the open space.

As she observed the small boy walk closer to something that seemed...off, it caught both of their attention. She squinted her eyes, and that’s when she detected another snare trap. The maiden had to act quick, because the child was getting closer and closer, unaware of what lies hidden under the leaves. Ashley placed Sam down and ran to the child and stopped him from stepping on the hunters trap.

She picked up the child and moved him away from the trap, frightening him a bit by the sudden movement. He began to wail. The maiden crouched down in front of him and patted his head with a comforting smile to calm him. A small rustling in the bushes distracted her, with a slight movement of her ankle, she set the trap off. It snagged her foot and she was held upside down.

‘Not again!’ she thought to herself. Meanwhile the boy kept crying. Ashley could see Sam running towards her as fast as her little legs could take her. The brunette struggled to get the rope from her ankle, but it only seemed to become tighter.

“Ashley!” Sam called, frantic.

“I’m fine,” She winced at the bit of pain she was in, she looked at the boy, “Hey, it’s fine,” the maiden’s voice calming and soothing. More rustling could be heard, along with quick footsteps from the direction of the orphanage. Panic struck Ashley through her core, her eyes went wide as a man with ebony hair emerged from the bush. 

She recognized him, it was V, the hunter. More and more she struggled against the ropes causing them to tighten more. His face held shock as he stood there. He ran up to the child calming him down then he turned his attention to the brunette maiden. V slowly reached in his back pocket, pulling out his camo pocket knife and started to walk closer to her. 

Sam hissed and growled as the unknown man walked closer to Ashley. Her panic spiked when her eyes landed on the sharp object. He looked down at the knife in his hands then back to her, seemingly able to understand what was crossing her mind.

“Shh,” V said, “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” he walked closer to her and cut her free, catching her as she fell, “Are you alright miss?” V asked inspecting her red ankle, making sure it wasn't sprained. She flinched at his touch and she looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

“You better get your filthy paws off of my Ashley!” Sam jumped up in the maiden’s arms, but to V it was just hissing and growling.

“How interesting,” V looked at the albino possum, “ I’ve never seen such a creature before,” he said looking at Sam. Ashley hugged her friend close to her chest, her face felt warm. Once his arms weren’t around her she quickly jumped up, putting distance between them. V stood up a bit shocked, “I’m sorry how rude of me, my name is V and you are..?” he smiled at her.

“...I-I don’t know a-about this Sammy…” Ashley said to her friend. V had a confused look on his face, the earth started to react to the shy maiden. Growing shrubbery around to calm her down. V couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"Ma'am what is your name..?" He asked once more. She looked down at Sam and then back at V.

"My n-ame?" He nodded his head, "My name is A-ashley," she stuttered out.

"Ashley huh?" V repeated her name . He started to recognize her voice, "it was you.." she flinched, "you were there when I was attacked.. by the grey wolves," She felt her heart drop to her stomach as she shrunk in her place, shaking from this confrontation, "You saved me.. thank-" Ashley cut him off.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked out, "I can't stay any longer-" She slowly started to back away into the forest again.

"Wait!" V shouted but it only frightened the brunette and she ran off faster.

"Ashley! You need to calm down and watch out for traps!" Sam exclaimed to the scared maiden. The gal jumped up into a tree to collect her thoughts and calm her nerves. As she did, the environment reacted quickly and tree branches grew with lush leaves covering her body fully. Almost like a mother comforting her scared child. She sat there, unable to think straight. Sam did her best to help.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, V took Kyle back to the orphanage unharmed, a bit shocked about the events but he would be alright. V went to his younger brother and told him everything. Nero was astonished and was at a loss of words to what his older brother related to him. V went back home shortly after his questions only grew along with his curiosity. He needed to know more about her.


End file.
